Just Another Misunderstanding
by hopelina
Summary: - REWRITTTEN! Come check it out! - It is illegal for the Maoh to do anything sexual, before marriage; so, Conrad is surprised when he hears pleasured moans coming from Yuuri's room. When the truth is revealed, Conrad acts without thinking.
1. Just Passing By

**DICLAIMER: I DO ****NOT**** OWN KYO KARA MAOH OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**So, I'm redoing this entire story because, frankly, it's horrifying to read through my old author's notes. It's like I was a completely different person, when I first wrote this. There's also a lot of things I want to fix, particularly chapter eight. If you're reading this after I fixed chapter eight from being more author's note than chapter(which I regret to say is how I wrote it), then you're lucky. I'll make the chapters a little longer, as well.**

**Conrad's POV**

After a long day of work, I decide to stop by Yuuri's room to say good night. It's a little late, so I'm not sure if he's awake, but seeing his face always gives me a good night's sleep.

I'm at the maoh's door, just about to knock, when I hear sounds from inside...

They're sounds of pleasure.

As Wolfram calls out Yuuri's name, my stomach twists with disgust and jealousy. I turn away from the room and walk down the hall to my own.

The thing is, though, it's forbidden for the maoh to do anything sexual before marriage. Did Wolfram and Yuuri elope without anyone knowing? But, when would they have done it? Could it be that they were breaking the law?

I shake my head. I can't assume anything unless I ask Yuuri, himself.

**Yuuri's POV**

I awaken just like any other day. My accidental fiance has me hanging half off the bed and the sun, through the window, blinds me mercilessly. The only difference today has from any average day is the fact that the room lacks the presence of my adopted daughter; Greta spent the night observing Anissina and another crazy invention, so she must have fallen asleep doing so.

After I dress and exit the room, ignoring the sleeping blond muttering something about me in his sleep, I find Conrad standing right outside my door. He looks a lot more serious than usual... Did something happen?

"Your majesty, I would like to converse with you in private." His statement sounds more like a command. Half curious, half afraid, I nod without argument, bracing myself for whatever he needs to tell me.

I follow him, a bit puzzled, to some random empty room that I didn't even know was in the castle.

There is a long, awkward silence before I grow tired of the heavy atmosphere. "Wh-what is it? You want to tell me something?" I stumble over my words, worried about what the important and possible tragic announcement or question may be.

"Your Majesty," he begins. "You know about the law of the maoh's abstinence before marriage, do you not?"

What? All this fuss about some law? Yes, I know it, what about it? Confused questions zoom through my skull to fast for me to make sense of anything. All I can think of to reply is, "Yeah, and call me Yuuri. You gave me the name, after all."

He nods. "Yuuri... It is a poor representation of the country," he adds.

What is going on? How am I supposed to reply that? Well, I have to respond in some way, so I nod.

When Conrad realizes I won't say anything, he sighs. "Last night, I overheard you and Wolfram-"

My eyes widen, my face warming and contorting in the utmost puzzlement. "Wait," I cut him off. "You think I... Umm... Conrad... I assure you I have _never_ done anything... like that!"

Brown eyes stare at me, analyzing me. "Are you positive?"

I nod my head furiously. "Of course I am! You really don't believe that I actually had... had se-..." I can't say it! "With Wolfram!"

"Your Majesty. You were in your room last night, were you not?"

My brain hurts so much, I don't bother to yell at him for not using my name. "Yah..." I confirm hesitantly.

Soon, he becomes just as confused as I am, if not more.

An awkward silence commences...

Breaking the silence is Conrad's apology. "Sorry. I won't bother you about it again."

What was that all about...?


	2. Just the Plan

**REWRITTEN.**

**Wolfram's POV**

"Your Majesty!" Gunter shouts as he flings the door open, barging into the room and startling me awake. "Where is His Majesty?"

I blink rapidly to adjust my eyes to the bright midday sun shining through the door and window. "Hmmmm...?" I hum sleepily.

"His Majesty and Sir Conrad are nowhere to be found! Oh, what to do?" He paused. "Can it be they-"

"That cheater!" I suddenly fling myself into a seated position.

As if on cue, my fiance walks in, bewilderment evident in his expression.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter throws his arms around Yuuri.

"And, where is it you were, you wimp?" I question, pissed off at the ideas flowing through my mind as to where he might have been.

Black eyes blink at me blankly before the lips which I was kissing, just last night, state, "I was just talking to Conrad."

Talking? It better have been just that...

**Conrad's POV**

This makes no sense... I'm sure I heard Wolfram moaning Yuuri's name in pleasure, so why...? Unsure of what else to do, I explain my cluttered mind to my older brother.

"What?" Gwendal's eyes pop, though his expression is near unchanging. "Their relationship isn't as one-sided as I thought."

"Well, His Majesty said that he didn't do anything with Wolfram, and he said it like he was completely innocent. I don't know what to believe."

Just then, the double doors swung open, revealing red hair and an all-too-knowing grin. "With my invention, Speak-No-Lies-Kun, we can ask the two boys, ourselves!"

For once, I actually think that might be a good idea, but Gwendal refuses the offer. "It will only end in disaster. We don't want to kill the him," he scoffs.

"No worries, I'll use the lowest voltage that we can notice!"

My brother grumbles.

As long as someone tests it before Yuuri, I think it should be fine. How else are we going to kn ow the truth?

We must use the lie detector.

**(Dramatic Music) NOOO! NOT THE LIE DETECTOR! XD R&R!**


	3. Just One Kiss?

**REWRITTEN**

**In my last author's note for this chapter, I noted that I hadn't updated in a little bit because of Junjou Romantica and a Yuuram fanfiction called "Castle Chaos." Those are both good things to watch/read, so I suggest you check them out. **

**Wolfram's POV**

"There is _no _way in _hell_ I'll touch that _thing_!" I cross my arms, stubbornly. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way." Conrad actually almost sounded sorry, but if he was really sorry he'd find a way out of this.

In front of me lies a large, rather complex machine with a small helmet attached to it. They want _me_ to put that _thing _on my head? And Yuuri, too! I don't even know why, apparently I committed some sort of crime with Yuuri... It's nonsense!

"I guess I'll take the chair, then..." Yuuri offers.

My beloved cautiously places the helmet upon his head.

_I swear to god, if anything happens to that wimp, I'll fucking-_

The crazy inventor interrupts my thoughts. "Yuuri Heika," she begins. "Is it true that you are a _virgin_?"

I nearly choke on thin air, _What kind of crime do they think we did? Don't tell me..._

"Yes, I am." Midnight black eyes remain basically unaffected by the personal, awkward question.

"Now, have you ever done anything sexual with Wolfram?"

After a slight hesitation and light blush from the one I secretly love. "I never have and never will." My heart drops. Never will... Wait, did he just twitch, as if being shocked?

"Do you have any idea what Conrad may have heard? I tested this invention on him, earlier, and he was telling the honest truth."

"I have no idea," the young king assures.

"Okay, now it's your turn, Wolfram," Anissina informed me.

Oh, shit...

Just last night, I found myself unable to sleep. Greta wasn't there, like she usually was, so I just took it as an opportunity to do something incredibly idiotic.

As I gazed down lovingly at the one I love in his sleeping state, his adorable face seemed more tempting then ever. The fact that he was so vulnerable taunted me to the point where I couldn't take it anymore.

_Just... one kiss?_ I thought a quick lip lock wouldn't do any harm- he's a deep sleeper, so it's not like he would awaken.

Cautiously, I took his bottom lip between my own set of lips, my eyes fluttering closed.

His mouth tastes and feels... beyond breathtaking... When I continued the repetitive action of grabbing his bottom lip, I thought back to all the other people I've kissed in my 80 years... He beats them all put together, even without him kissing back. I'm in love with him, after all - I cherish him more than I could have imagined before him.

What was supposed to be a single kiss got a little... out of hand when I slid my tongue into his delicious mouth, exploring the wet cavern thoroughly.

I didn't finally yield my endeavor until I caught myself grinding against the unconscious king's leg...

How could I possibly be that desperate? Taking advantage of someone who's already drifted away to dreamland...

Looking back on it, Yuuri is a seriously deep sleeper. What if someone else tried to do something to him? If anyone tries, they'll have to say goodbye to their lives.

I step up to the lie detector.


	4. Just a Low Voltage

**REWRITTEN**

**Wolfram's POV**

This is it, the moment of truth.

"Do you know anything about what Conrad heard in your room?"

I take a deep breath, making it sound like one of exasperation. "No, I don't."

I almost laugh at the practically unnoticeable voltage of "Speak-No-Lies-Kun." Thank Shinou, I don't have to tell anyone about what I did. You would not believe how relieved I am, right now.

I think about Yuuri's twitching, earlier. So that wasn't my imagination. That must mean... the "never will" was a lie. So he does like me that way! I stifle a blush and a grin.

"Maybe Conrad was dreaming," Gwendal decides.

"That's highly doubtful," Conrad denies. "The invention must be faulty. Wolfram, show us what it looks like to lie."

I glare at him, growling as I try to get the invention off of my head.

A voice from behind me speaks up, "Shinou denounces the law about the maoh having sex before marriage." I turn around to see the Great Sage. "The only reason he made it in the first place was out of spite towards anyone who got what he couldn't. He's intangible, after all."

Everyone looks at the black haired boy in astonishment.

"So, Yuuri, you're free. See ya!" He walked off into the distance, leaving us in awe.

"With that settled, who wants to test out my other inventions?" Annisina asks joyfully.

The people of the castle scatter.

**Yuri's POV**

I space out on the walk to my room.

Though I'm glad that stupid accusation is finally over with, I'm still quite curious how such a thing was possible... I mean, even if there were noises from my room, wouldn't I hear them? I'm not _that_ deep of a sleeper...

When I open the door, my eyes become the size of plates.

I just, somehow, tripped on something, and now...

My face is flushed as I find myself hovering over Wolfram on my hands and knees. My heart pounds in my chest like a caged, wild animal- if our faces were any closer...

The next thing I know, Wolfram's arms are around my neck and he's kissing me.

Oh. My. God.

A single, light touch of our lips sends my thoughts racing and slowing down at the same time. Up is left is right is down. My eyes flutter closed as I unthinkingly return the heated lip lock.

The next thing I know, my tongue is dancing aggressively with another, abruptly vibrating when Wolfram softly moans into the kiss. It's only after that pleasured whimper that I realize my randomly tight pants rub against the other male's one clothed erection. Wolfram's legs are wrapped around me.

I finally come to my senses.

What am I doing? We're engaged, but that was just an accident. And I'm straight! I can't be with a guy this way! When I pull away, my lips are just attacked, yet again.

I _so _want to just give in, but I won't let myself. I struggle out of his grasp. Once I manage to break free, I stand, looking down at the now panting blond who looks up at me with pouting emerald orbs that try to suck guilt out of me.

What should I do?


	5. Just Teenage Hormones?

**REWRITTEN**

**Yuuri's POV**

What should I do?

I'm so drawn to him, I want to do everything with him. But I shouldn't! I can't! So, I do the only rational thing I can think of and dash to the door.

Why am I so drawn to him? Well, I guess that was the farthest I've ever gone with anyone. Can I just blame hormones?

Before I close the door behind me, I give one last glance to my sudden desideratum. I force myself to look away and run into the hallway.

_It must be hormones. _I conclude before running off to nowhere in particular.

CRASH.

I stumble to the ground and look up to see what I bumnped into. It's Conrad, looking down at me with a worried expression. He offers me his hand and I take it, letting him help me up.

"Your Majesty, are you okay?"

I pause. Am I?

"Let's talk," Conrad suggests.

I nod hesitantly.

We end up in the same room we were in, this morning, when Conrad asked me about last night.

My godfather shuts the door behind us. "So, Yuuri, are you willing to tell me what's wrong?"

I take a deep breath. "I think I'm gay..."

"Does this worry you?" the brunet wonders.

I shrug. "It just... It doesn't feel right."

"Maybe I could allow you to get used to it?"

My eyes widen. I look into Conrad's warm brown eyes as he cups my cheek. His eyes are warm, but they don't tempt me like Wolfram's. Why is it only Wolfram?

Lost in my thought, I don't notice the space between us closing in until his lips are on mine. I pull back, but he moves forward with me. Suddenly, I'm backed up against the wall with his tongue in my mouth.

I try to push him away, but to no avail. Conrad takes my body as his own.

When it's over, I find myself sobbing into the ground. I can't believe we just did that. My virginity...

I look up to scream at him, but when I do he's nowhere to be seen. I bury my face in my clothes on the floor, wishing more than anything for the past 24 hours to dissapear.


	6. Just For Yuuri

**REWRITTEN**

**Wolfram's POV**

He ran. Why did he run? There's no law any more, and the look in his eyes told me he wanted it? So why?

On Earth, not many people accept homosexuality. That must be it. Which means... the only way for me to claim him as my own is by becoming a girl. I have to go to Anissina.

"Ohohohoho!" Anissina laughs evilly. "So you want to become a woman. Well, I have just the invention. I call it 'He's-A-Lady-Kun!'" She presents me with a large needle. I gulp.

I have to do this. Even if this doesn't work, I'll keep on trying. I love Yuuri more than anything.

I hold out my arm, squeezing my eyes shut as I wait.

"This won't hurt a bit," I hear.

As the monterous needle penetrates my skin, I bite back a scream. _Not a bit, huh? But this is for Yuuri..._

When it's out of my arm, Anissina bandages it up. "This will last ten hours after it take effect," she tells me. "But, first, get a full nights sleep. you'll be a woman when you wake up."

I nod, making my way to my room.

Yuuri's not here, yet. I sigh. Well, he'll be pleasently surprised, tommorrow morning.

**Yuuri's POV**

What... happened?

Having no memory of... anything, really, my eyes flutter open to a dark, unidentified room. My brain process is slower than a handicapped turtle, my whole body aches excruciatingly...

As I attempt to get up, a stinging sensation in my behind reaches all the way up my spine. I cringe, collapsing back onto the hard, stone flooring.

There's a rancid taste in my mouth, it tastes similar to seawater. Suddenly, I remember everything. That taste is my own semen, transfered into my mouth through a kiss.

We did everything. He didn't stop, so eventually I gave up resisting. Does that mean it's my fault? Was I not clear enough that I didn't want it?

I remember the words, "Even if you say no, your body seems to be enjoying it." But_ I _didn't want it! _How could he do this to me?_


	7. Just One Problem Solved

**REWRITTEN**

**Wolfram's POV**

My eyes open to find only Greta in our bed. Where's Yuuri?

I stretch my arms and yawn. I notice extra weight on my chest, so I look down. I gasp. It worked...

Not only has my hair quadrupled in length, but my chest is just as ample as my mother's - and my body's smaller, so it's more out of proportion than hers. My hips have also widened, giving me the ideal hour glass shape.

Smirking to myself, I make my way to my mother's chambers.

Courtesy of my mom, I presently dress in the most exquisite, revealing lingerie made of black silk as well as frills and ribbon of hot pink; the tightness of it emphasizes my already titanic bust. Highlighting my eyes is thin, black eyeliner and light pink eyeshadow, as well as dark mascara. On my cheeks paints a faint amount of blush just a shade darker then my shiny lip gloss. Holding my teased hair in a high ponytail, a thick ribbon of the same colour and material of my lingerie ties into a bow. Last but not least, the odor sprayed upon me can supposedly pull most of anyone into seduction.

Yuuri _has_ to fall and tangle in my web. No straight man could _possibly_ resist _this_.

I put on a cloak to cover up my outfit and search the castle for the maoh. When he's not in any of his usual locations, I wait in his office, patiently sitting on his desk, awaiting his arrival.

Yuuri's POV

No one seemed to notice my absense, last night, not even Greta. I don't know about Wolfram, since I haven't seen him. But, i guess the whole castle has been way to busy preparing for the anniversary of Shin Makoku, which there is to be an enormous ball for.

After thinking it through, I've decided to try my best to not have anybody worry over me. Therefore... What happened earlier will not reach the ears of a single soul.

I guess I'll just work to get my mind off of things. I open the door to my office to see Wolfram inside, sitting on my desk. How'd his hair get so long?

He smiles at the sight of me, standing up and disrobing a cloak he has on.

My eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

He... is a she...

That blond definitely didn't stuff his (her?) shirt or anything, because the cleavage is disturbingly immense. Did he get a breast implant or something? And, did he also get rid of his...?

That is none of my business!

But, why on earth is he wearing lingerie? And make-up? Another thing, I swear I can smell strong, rather tempting perfume all the way from here.

Weirdly enough, I'd prefer him as a guy... Does that mean I really am...?

Whatever, my head aches (mostly from puzzlement) far too much for me to even bother dealing with other people. I'll just take another bath to try to put things together in my head.

When I try to exit the room, Wolfram stops me. Grabbing my wrist, (s)he turns me around and brushes our lips together. I'm completely stunned, but my heart feels like if I've been running for an hour. Just the fact that it's Wolfram is so much of a relief. I've almost forgotten what was forced on me, last night.

Weak and unsure of what else to do, I welcome all that my fiance does to me. I'm somehow perfectly fine with mesmerizing trance he puts me in, even kissing back as he continuously adds pressure. If it wasn't for that damn raspberry lip gloss, I'd be able to taste only Wolfram... He's such a wonderful thing, tingling my taste buds...

I have half the mind to fight for dominance when he slips his delicious tongue into my mouth, but my mind is a haze. Everywhere he touches, while his hands explore all over my torso, a burning sensation lingers. I want to submit to him, giving him my body and soul for him to do as he pleases with, for all of eternity.

I love this, I love him... I could never admit it aloud – and am surprised I can admit it to myself, now- but I love Wolfram with all of my heart, despite his gender.

As if on cue, my beloved presses himself against mine and grinds his hips into mine, causing me to feel her pelvis and breasts.

Snapping out of my lustful trance, I pull away from him, staggering backwards a little.

I honestly would much rather have Wolfram as a guy... I mean, just now was a turn-off!

Wait... Does that mean I'm gay?

ABSOLUTELY NOT!

I just like Wolfram better as a guy, no one else...

After briefly catching enough breath to speak, I say, "Wolfram..." Okay, maybe I don't have enough breath to talk...

I'll at least try, because I need to annihilate this confusion within me. "Why are you..."

Calm down! I command myself.

My heart still won't stop pounding, I still can't even out my breaths, and I still wish he was a guy... What's wrong with me?

Love.

Sigh... Yes, it's because I love him so much. I love him so much, I don't want to change a single thing about his natural being.

"I..." my beloved begins, something laced in his voice. I don't know what it is, but it's twinging my heart. "Can I really never be enough for you?"

The look in his eyes tears my heart into shambles. I open my mouth to speak, but he doesn't seem to notice, just staring at the ground and speaking again.

"No matter what I do, all you do is push me away! I... I love you, so..."

Gathering up all my courage, I step forward, lifting my arm up to cup his cheek. Wolfram gasps, ripping his stare from the ground. Black meets glistening green. Softly closing my eyes, I kiss away his tears. I move my hands down to his shoulders.

"Wolfram..." I breath, resting my forehead on his chest momentarily. Then, I look back up at his shocked face. Ignoring the rapid fluttering in my chest, I continue, "I was asking why you're a chick... Was this because of one of Annisina's crazy inventions, or something? I'm surprised you were willing to be her subject..."

I dimly hear my beloved swallow before speaking. "Isn't it obvious? You wimp, you can't even notice how much I'd do for you..."

Grabbing his lips between mine briefly, I cup his cheeks again. "I'm sorry... Out of my own stubbornness, I left you like this... I... actually... I love you."

The intensity of our stares is so dramatic, I can't think about anything but his gorgeous emerald eyes...

Suddenly, Wolfram squeaks, shutting his eyes tightly. He falls to the ground.

"Wolfram!"


	8. Just Another Day At the Lake

**REWRITTEN**

**Conrad's POV**

Racing through the woods on horseback, I unsheathe my sword and slice a passing tree at the trunk. The entire thing falls to the ground.

Look at me, I'm taking this out on a tree...

I lost all control. No matter how much he begged, I... There's no way I'll ever deserve forgiveness... All this time, I've been keeping so much longing, jealousy, and even a little bit of anger stored up in the back my heart. I've craved both His Majesty and Julia for so long... Somehow, I tried to shove all those years of my own pain out of myself and into my pathetic actions. More like, I just let them escape... And I caused His Majesty's pain. I will never forgive myself.

Maybe it's time I move on. Maybe it's time I stop hurting those around me. Maybe I was never truely needed...

I think of how I left Yuuri, passed out, on the floor. I had to get away as soon as possible. I didn't even put a blanket over him... I really am a terrible person. I can never face His Majesty again. And I don't have to.

He cared for me, trusted me... He...

I've betrayed him. He shouldn't care what happens to me.

Eventually, I reach a lake. No one ever comes here, and no one would ever suspect me here... In case they find me, I'll leave a note by the nearest tree.

Wait, will I really go through with this?

I deserve it. I have to.

_To His Majesty,_

_I endow you with my deepest apologies._

_I do not deserve forgiveness, I just need_

_you to know how sorry I am._

_To all else,_

_take good care of him._

That should do the trick...

"Goodbye," I mumble pitifully to the open space, smiling weakly. I fasten a rope around a heavy rock and then the other end around my neck. I drop the rock in the lake.

**Wolfram's POV**

My eyes open. What happened? I just kind of fell and... I'm a guy again. Where am I?

"Your awake!" an all-too familiar voice exclaims. I turn my head to see Yuuri in nothing but a towel, his feet soaking in the royal bath. "I wasn't sure what to do, so I asked Annisina and she said to just wait. I was still worried..."

My heart warms. He was worried about me... My face feels hot when I remember just a little bit before a collapsed.

_"I... actually... I love you."_

He said that...

But, I'm still confused. "So, why am I here? And..." I take the warm, soaked towel off of my forehead and glance down at the rest of my body. All I'm wearing is a towel loose on my hips. "What's with this!"

"I was in desperate need of a bath and..." His voice suddenly deepens. "You look so sexy like that."

I gasp, my entire body tingling with something completely unfamiliar. Watching as he crawls over to me like a cheetah stealthily about to catch their prey, I open my mouth to speak. No words come out.

I almost expect him to pounce me, but he ends up crawling the entire way. He positions himself atop me so he's straddling my hips. He leans up to me, capturing my lips. He presses his body flush against mine. I can feel his...

Something as simply as this shouldn't make me feel so light headed.


	9. Just Live, Conrad!

**SURPRISE! It's been, what, two years? Well, I've decided to finally update this story. I mean, why leave it unfinished? I hope you enjoy chapter 12!**

**Conrad's POV**

I cough out all the water in my lungs. My eyes open to see the familiar face of Yozak.

"It looks like you need counselation," the redhead points out.

I want to glare at him for saving me, but it's not like he had bad intent. "That's not something I deserve," I tell him honestly.

"Then consider it an act of charity. You know there are people who want you alive, right? Isn't it selfish of you to take yourself away from them?"

I shake my head. "It would be selfish of me to do the opposite. I did something gravely immoral to the one most dear to me, and they'll probably never forgive me for it. I'm doing them a favour by removing myself from their life."

"What did you do?" he wonders.

I look at the ground. "That's hardly something I would want to share with you."

"How long have we known eachother? Just trust me. Or maybe you're not man enough to face what you did?"

He does have a point, but… "I raped his majesty. Such an action should be punished by death."

There's a silence. I look up at Yozak. He looks back down at me with a sigh. His face says something like "What am I going to do with you?" It's almost as if he thinks what I did was trivial.

"Then apologize. His Majesty isn't the sort of person to want a death on his hands, especially yours. You are dear to him. I'm sure if you work for it, you can earn his forgiveness."

I think about it for a moment. His Majesty is the kind of person that would rather save any life than take one.

"How would I face him?" I queiry.

Yozak smirks. "If you really can't face him, yet, take some time. Take as much time as you like, but I'm not going back until you do. Let me nurse you back to optimum mental health. Oh, and, Conrad, if you ever end up suceeding in suicide, I'm following you into hell."

**Let's see who's loyal to this story. Read and review!**


	10. Just Tell Me!

**Oddly enough, I checked my mail to see one new review, one new favourite, and one new follow for this story at once, all from different pushed me to write more, so thanks, Sanyasha, Belldandy55555, and KillForCookies! Oh, and I was reading through past chapters and I thought chapter eight should be changed. However, I thought it was a little funny, so maybe I shouldn't change it? I'd like your guys' input please!**

**Yuuri's POV**

It's the anniversary of Shin Makoku and I'm preparing for the ball. I just put on my regular school uniform with a cloak over it, just like what I wore for when I became the maoh. I study myself in the mirror. There are several hickeys on my neck, some from Conrad and some from Wolfram. Wolfram didn't notice the ones that were there prior to his sucking until after he was done, so he couldn't tell the difference between his and Conrad's.

I'm still confused about what Conrad did to me. He's usually so calm about everything, but when he attacked me he was like a wild animal, pinning me down mercilessly. Plus, he took the virginity that should have belonged to Wolfram. Or is it not considered the loss of my virginity because I wasn't a willing participant?

The door of my door opens to reveal Wolfram. He's wearing his regular blue uniform.

"Couldn't you have dressed up more?" I joke.

"I think you've seen me dressed up, enough, after that gender change thing," Wolfram announces.

I blush at the thought. Maybe I should have taken the chance to do stuff with him as a girl. He did look pretty amazing, after all. "I guess you're right," I laugh.

"Have you seen Sir Weller around?"

I cringed at the sound of his name. Wolfram still doesn't know. And he doesn't need to. How would he react if he found out he had sex with someone his brother just raped? "I haven't."

"No one's seen him since before you confessed to me. I bet he found out and ranaway because he was jealous," my lover scoffs.

I look at him, confused. "Why would he be jealous of you?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "You really can't tell that he has a thing for you? Well, even if he does, he can't have you. You're mine." He kisses my cheek.

So Wolfram knew. So, should I tell him? It's really bugging me, maybe I should get it off my back…

There's a knock on the door. It's Gunter. "Your Majesty, it's time for the ball!"

I guess it can wait. "Okay, I'm coming."

As we're walking out, I open the door for Wolfram. He looks at me in surprise, a blush on his cheeks. I smile. As he walks through, he grabs onto my hand that's not holding onto the door. He leads me inside the ballroom.

This is the first ball we've been to, since we've become an actual couple. I guess I should just forget about what happened and enjoy the ball.

I end up dancing with Wolfram, and it's wonderful. I've never had so much fun dancing at a ball. We take a seat and Wolfram gets up to use the restroom.

As I wait for his return, a familiar crossdresser approaches me. It's Yozak in a ballgown. "Your Majesty," he greets. "Would you please come with me? It will only take a moment."

I hesistantly comply, following him outside of the ballroom. I instantly regret it at the sight of the one who raped me. I turn around to go back inside when he calls out to me, "Your Majesty!"

I don't turn around, but I stand still, waiting for him to continue.

"I humbly apologize. I lost control of myself, I wasn't even thinking. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I have come to ask that you allow me to redeem myself."

I turn around to find Conrad knelt down low. I don't know what to say… It's the first time I can't decide whether to try and forgive someone or not. I want to, because he's my friend, but he betrayed me.

"What's going on?" I hear Wolfram's voice say behind me. I don't take my eyes off of the one knelt down in apology. Am I afraid of him?  
Conrad looks behind me, but doesn't say anything.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram calls, but I can't respond. What am I supposed to do in this situation?

"I did something unforgivable to His Majesty," Conrad answers for me.

"What?" the blond barks.

Tears pour down from my eyes. The brunet looks at me with deep regret. But regretting it doesn't change the fact that it happened, does it? No matter how much we both wish it did.

"Tell me what happened!" Wolfram demands.

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. Let's pretend it never happened." After all, I don't want to deal with the memory of it, and I don't want to lose Conrad as a friend. He is apologizing, after all.

"Yuuri, you have to tell me."

Conrad bows his head in shame. I don't respond.

"Fine!" Wolfram exclaims, storming off.


	11. Just Finding Out

**This story is officially rewritten! So, now, I guess it's time to update. Oh, and by the way, if anyone wants a beta reader, I'm your girl! Enjoy!**

**Yuuri's POV**

Wolfram hasn't talked to me since he stormed off, last night. It makes me angry that he's taking the fact that he doesn't know on me when evidently it's an experience I don't want to talk about. I'm the victim here, why is he acting like one?

I heave a sigh.

Taking a break from my work, I walk out of my office to spot Wolfram, down the hall. He looks at me and _hmphs_, turning away. That's it.

"Why are you angry at me?" It's more of a command than a question.

"I'm not," he denies, walking away.

"I'm serious, Wolfram! _I_ didn't do anything!"

The blond sighs, still frustrated. "What I don't like is that you don't trust me enough to tell me what happened. Do you just have sex with everybody, whether you trust them or not?"

A pain stabs my heart at his words. I've never done anything sexual with anyone I didn't trust, and that's why it hurt so much when Conrad did that to me. I push those thoughts to the side. I hush him, embarrassed. "Don't talk about that where people can hear you!"

Wolfram does the opposite of what I want him to, screaming, "Yuuri and I had-"

I quickly cover his mouth before he can say any more. "Gah, I can't take this, anymore! If you want to know what happened, ask Conrad himself!"

He tugs my hand off of his mouth. "Okay, I will."

As Wolfram goes off to find the one who raped me, I lean against the wall, almost feeling like I'm going to cry. As I watch him walk away all I can think of is how we just keep on fighting. It's only been a day of it, but it feels like an eternity. Weren't things finally going well between us?

Heaving a sigh, I walk back into my office to continue "working." But it's not like I can work with all this stress.

**Wolfram's POV**

I find Conrad, but he's talking to Yozak.

"If you regret it that much, there has to be a reason you did it in the first place," Yozak insists.

They're talking about what happened… Maybe I can find out easier if I listen in. I hide behind a bush and keep my ears open.

"Like I told His Majesty, I lost control," Conrad explains, his voice low and remorseful. "I thought it was an opportunity to convince him, I didn't actually intend on hurting him. When he stopped resisting, I guess I just figured he wanted it the whole time and just wouldn't admit it. But that was until he started crying…"

I clench my fists, growling under my breath. Just when I'm about to scream, _What did you do to him?!_ Yozak speaks.

"Then you didn't even think you were raping him."

I snap. Jumping out of the bushes, I pull out my sword and attack. "You raped Yuuri!" I roar.

Before he can take out his sword, I slash him across the chest. Before I can do any more, Yozak jumps out in front of him, armed.

"If you kill him, he can't redeem for what he's done," Yozak defends.

"I think death is redemption enough, as long as he's in hell!" I declare.

"His Majesty said to forget it ever happened!"

This time, Conrad speaks up. "But what I did is still unforgivable." He's pressing his arm into where I swiped him, but then he lowers his arm. "I deserve to die."

He does. He really does, so why do I…

I scoff. "Take him to Gisella."

**What did you think? Reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Just a Confession From Yozak

**I'm glad that some you like the rewrite I knew it had to be done, but I feel even better about doing it when I get positive input. I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers, my followers and the ones who add my story and I to their favourites! You all brighten up my day :D**

**Yozak's POV**

"The wound is minor," Gisela explains to my relief. "You should rest for a day, Sir Weller, and then you'll be fine."

"Thank you," the Captain thanks politely.

The green-haired doctor leaves the room.

"Could you have blocked that attack if you tried?" I ask him, anger buried beneath my words.

He hesistates. "Even if I could have, I wouldn't have deserved to."

"God damn it, Captain, when are you going to stop that? His Majesty said to forget about it."

"His Majesty is kind," he rebutes. "Of course he said that."

"If you were truly loyal to His Majesty, you would act according to his wishes. Do you want him to suffer because of you?"

"It's too late for that."

That's it. I grab his shirt and pull him towards me, crushing my lips into his. "What about me!" I scream.

The Captain's eyes are wide. His fingertips reach up and touch his lips.

"I told you I would die if you succeeded in a suicide attempt. I wasn't kidding. That applies to your death in general, whether it's you taking your own life or not."

He looks at me in wonder. "Does that mean…"

"It doesn't take much to figure it out."

**Yuuri's POV  
**

Wolfram barges into my office. I sigh, not wanting to deal with him, before he walks up behind my desk and takes me into his arms. I freeze.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles. "I… wasn't thinking. I just didn't be the only person who didn't know…"

He's apologizing… I didn't expect it, but I'm happy it's happening. I hug him back. "It's okay. Let's not fight anymore."

Before I can think, his lips are on mine. He pulls me closer to himself and deepens the kiss. I reciprocate.

Wolfram moves his lips from my mouth to my neck. He kisses it. "I won't let anyone else ever touch you again," he breathes, nuzzling my shoulder.

Again? Oh, no. I gently push him away so I can see his face. He's crying ever-so-slightly. He heard. "I need you to know that I wanted no part in it, I…"

"I know," he assures. His hand cups my cheek. "I love you…"

And so, for the second time, we make love in my office.

**If you like my writing, check out my other KKM fanfics. I only have a few of them, so it shouldn't take up much of your time. And please tell me what you think; whether it's good or bad, I love input!**


	13. Just How is This Possible?

**Yuuri's POV**

I awaken to the morning sun peeking through my window, a sickness in my stomach. Since when has the sun made me nauseous? I don't know if it's the sun or not, but what I know for sure is that I have to get to the bathroom, quick.

When I get to the bathroom, I let out all that was and wasn't in my stomach. God, this is terrible. Why do I have to be sick, now?

"There must be a virus going around," Wolfram's voice echoes through the bathroom.

I groan. Why does he have to see me like this?

"Move out of the way," he commands, a whining sickness etched in his voice.

I do as he says and look away as Wolfram... does what sick people do. I guess it's not enough to hurt our relationship, it's just... sickening. And we're already sick!

"We have to talk to Gisela," I decide. Wolfram nods in agreement.

* * *

"It looks like neither of you have a fever. Any pains anywhere?" Gisela questions.

My stomach feels like it's eating its self, so yes. "Only in my stomach; but that's probably because of the puking..."

Gisela writes something down on her notepad. "Wolfram?"

"No."

"Any other symptoms?"

"Fatigue," Wolfram points out.

Gisela turns to me and her eyes say, 'How about you?'

"Now that you mention it, I was feeling a little faint, yesterday..." I add.

The doctor nods and finishes writing. She puts the writing pad on her knees with a smile on her face. "I've heard the two of you have recently become an official couple."

"We've been a couple since just after we met!" Wolfram declares.

I scratch my head. _Not really, but I can't say that to this guy._ "Can we get back on the subject of what we're sick with?"

"That's why I'm asking. Rather, have the two of you been sexually active?"

My face is probably scarlet, right now. "Why would you ask that?" I exclaim.

"You two are the only two with this 'sickness.' It seems there's a decent possibility that you're both pregnant."

I choke, my blood running cold. "But we're guys!"

Just as Gisela opens her mouth to speak, Wolfram's irritated voice comes in. "And we're Mazoku who didn't use any protection. Gisela, are you sure that we're pregnant?"

"I'm not sure, yet, but I can confirm it if you'd like. I just need a urine sample from each of you..."

I nod slowly. _Pregnant...?_ I still can't wrap my mind around the subject.

"Sir von Bielefeld, are you okay?"

I hear a grunt. It isn't until now that I notice Wolfram's reaction to all of this. My jaw drops. If it were an anime, there would be fire swarming around him due to his rage. I inch away, afraid he might explode.

"Wolfram...?" I querie, my voice quivering.

His gaze turns to me and I tense. I don't know if he's glaring specifically at me, but his stare is threatening. He grabs my arm. "We need to talk."

I let him drag me out of the room and into my office.

"I never topped," he mutters in a low voice. "So, if you're pregnant..."

_It would be Conrad's_, my inner voice continues for him. I frown. "Well, if it's possible for a male to to pregnant, why not assume that we can get pregnant from topping?"

My lover touches his forehead in distress. "That's not how it works, Yuuri."

"Then how does it work?" I address. "Men don't have eggs! How can they get pregnant?"

"Why don't you ask Gisela," Wolfram spits.

I give him a sorrowful expression. "Why are you angry at _me_?"

His only reply is "You're mine." He steps closer to me and locks our lips possesively. Soon it's not just kissing, but nibbling and licking at my lips. I moan.

When we part, Wolfram leans his forehead into mine. "I don't want to raise the child of the man who betrayed you..."

My heart clenches. Why does it hurt to hear him say that? "Well... maybe we're not pregnant."

He kisses me again. This time it's gentle, and chaste. My nerves relax a little. "We need to find out."

**Reviews equal smiles!**


	14. Just Ours

**Yuuri's POV**

The door opens and Gisela steps inside. I hold my breath. She has the results.

Wolfram's voice echoes through my mind. _"I don't want to raise the child of the man who betrayed you..."_ I don't want to, either, but if I am pregnant, is it the child's fault that Conrad is his father? I don't want to be the cause of someone else's pain, especially my own child's. There isn't anything I wouldn't give not to be in this situation.

"It turns out that only Wolfram is pregnant," she announces.

The thick tension in the air clears. I let out the held breath in a sigh. I feel like I could die of relief. I'm not pregnant!

But, wait - Wolfram is... So I'm going to be an actual father.

Wolfram hooks his arm around mine. When I see his face, I take sight of the most beautiful expression I've ever seen on him. His lips are slightly parted in awe, and his eye shine like emeralds, sparkling with relief and joy. I imagine my expression is just as pleasantly surprised. I'm going to have a child with the love of my life.

Gisela's recently unsure expression brightens at our reactions. "I need to do some research on Yuuri's symptoms. It may be because of stress, but I'm not sure. Though, it seems like I have a full plate, so it may be a while before I'll get any real answers."

"How long will it be?" Wolfram wonders.

"At least a couple of days," the green-haired woman informs regrettably.

An idea comes to my mind. "Could it have something to do with the fact that Wolfram's pregnant? If so, I could do some research on it. I want to know more about male pregnancy, anyway."

"It's possible," Gisela decides. "Feel free to explore the library, you may find some answers there."

I nod with a smile. "Thanks."

Gisela bows. "If you'll excuse me, I have some work I have to do."

"Okay, see you later." I wave as she exits the room.

Noticing Wolfram's hand on his stomach, I put my hand over it. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl..."

He looks up at me with glossy eyes. "I don't care. However they end up, I love them; because they're ours. Just yours and mine."

I offer him a gentle smile. "Just ours," I repeat.

We share a chaste, loving kiss.

**Short, I know. It seems there isn't really a consistent length of chapters, but I don't think I want to change it. ANNOUNCEMENT: I've decided to put this series to an end! The next chapter will probably be the last. So, in celebration of this story, I'm willing to accept requests for what you want to happen in the next chapter, and requests for other stories you want me to write. So please review! :)**


	15. Just a Happy Ending

**Final chapter! Thank you so much, everyone who's supported me, I'm glad my work has made you happy. **

**Yuuri's POV**

I drop my stack of books on the library table. I've found about ten different books on pregnancy, hopefully one of them will have something to do with male pregnancy in it.

First book: _What to Expect During Your Pregnancy._ Nothing in the index says anything about male pregnancy… This is going to be a lot of work.

After flipping through the first book, skimming random pages, I groan in frustration.

"What are you up to?" I look up from the index of the second book to see Murata.

"Do you know anything about male pregnancy?" I question hopefully.

"You and Wolfram…?"

I blush. "Do you know it or not?"

He chuckles. "Yeah. Ask away."

"How does it work?" I wonder. "We don't have eggs, or even a uterus to keep it in!"

"Sex is designed to let you conceive. If a mazoku loves the person they're with enough, their instincts say, 'Let's conceive,' and the maryoku in their body creates what it takes."

I see… That explains why Wolfram was so reluctant to keeping Conrad's baby, if it existed. A male becoming pregnant automatically means there's love involved from the uke.

"So, what about the symptoms? Why would you have symptoms if you weren't actually pregnant?"

Murata touches his finger to his face in thought. "Maybe stress? But if you have pregnancy symptoms, you're probably pregnant."

I panic. "But I got tested, and it came out negative!" Could it have been wrong? But I can't have become pregnant, not from Conrad!

"Is Wolfram pregnant, then?" Murata queries.

"Yes," I answer simply, to impatient to say anything else.

"If the bond between the two of you is strong enough… If you really trust and love each other, he could be transmitting his symptoms to you so his body has less to deal with."

I exhale in relief, my heart fluttering and a grin stretching across my face. It's not that I doubted it was true love, but it feels exuberating to hear something like that.

"So there's no way I'm pregnant?" I chime.

Murata shakes his head and shrugs. "The test came out negative, didn't it?"

I have to tell Wolfram.

Conrad's POV

Yozak and I started dating a week ago. He made me promise that I would at least live to redeem in the eyes of His Majesty until I fall in love with him and can live for his sake. I told him I'd try to live partially for his sake already, because I know he loves me and I care for him. He kind of lost control at that point and took advantage of the situation.

Everyone close to Yuuri is having dinner together, this evening. His Majesty has something to announce.

When I sit down at the table, I feel anxious. I can't let myself wither in self-hatred for Yozak's sake, but in my head I feel like I shouldn't be welcome into this circle.

Once everybody is seated, Yuuri clears his throat to speak. "So…" he begins, seeming unsure on how to start. "Wolfram is pregnant."

My eyes widen. That was unexpected… It's slightly relieving to know that I didn't do that to him before he was ready to do it with Wolfram, though. If I'm lucky, I wasn't his first.

"Of course, we plan to get married as soon as possible. We agreed to let everyone know formally before we started planning for the wedding and baby shower."

My mother claps her hands in glee. "We have to get to planning right away!"

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Gunter sobs dramatically. "I wish you happiness!"

Gwendal gives one of his rare smiles, but doesn't say anything.

I should say something. I smile. "I will guard your child with my life."

After dinner, His Majesty asks to speak to me in private. I oblige.

We gather alone in his office. He speaks first, in a serious voice. "I've been told that you were willing to die to make up for… what you did. Is this true?"

It's the least of what I deserve for such actions, but I nod and bow. "My life is in your hands."

"Then, I forgive you."

As happy as those words make me, they make me feel uneasy. Why so easily?

"I have done nothing to deserve your forgiveness," I admit, still bowing.

"I'm over it," he tells me. "Your only sentence is to never betray me or my future family again; and, as you said at the table, you will protect my child with your life. Is that clear?"

I can't help but smile. I don't know if I deserve it, but it always touches me to hear him bestow words of such kindness to anyone. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"The name's Yuuri." He grins. "You're the one who gave me it, you should know that."

**Forgive and forget **** Tell me what you think one last time and I'll love you forever! Read and review!**

**And by the way, if I get five more reviews I'm willing to make a oneshot of Wolfram's and Yuuri's wedding and honeymoon ;)**


	16. Authors note

Hey everyone! I just posted the oneshot sequel, "What a Beautiful Wedding" :) Come check it out!


End file.
